All Over Again
by unforgetablelook
Summary: AU.Blair's story after a love betrayal ;Blair left for france after seeing nate cheat on her with one of her best friends and dealing with her new life in france and old life in new york.B/N,B/OC,N/J,S/V/D. possible b/d
1. Beginnings & Endings

_"ALL OVER AGAIN"_

_Au.Blair's story after a love betrayal._

* * *

Tears fell down from her doe eyes as her plane steadily reached her destination. she didnt expect to be here ,she especially couldnt believe what just happened hours before.

**"FLASHBACK" to the archibalds house.**

blair sat there excited to tell nate that her father said he could come with her to france. and then the door flew open and she turned around only to see nate and jenny kissing . they noticed her too and there they stood with eyes full of regret,after seeing hers .blair just looked at them as they started talking,she didnt her anything she just started running out with nate and jenny running after her .she eyes burned,heart pounded violently and ears throubed.she ran out of the building and got in the first cab that she saw .when nate tried to grab her arm ,she slapped him.all that she really remebered clearly was getting into that cab and driving to the ariport.

"Hi,I Need a ticket for the first plane leaving to Paris" blair said handing the airport lady her credit card and passaport.she saw the lady check the computer.

"actually we have a flight boarding in 30 min."

"i'll take it".

"your luggage?" blair hadn't even thought about her stuff or mom.

"I dont have any" the lady looked at her a little puzzled but she shrugged it off.

"here you go" the lady said handing her the plane ticket."go to gate 34 and wait there for the boarding call".

"okay thankyou".blair said as she walked over to gate and sat down.

* * *

She walked out from the airport and got a taxi. she was so hurt,she could barely breathe without it hurting,she has a not in her throught that just wouldn't clear up.she got her phone out and saw 35 messages all from nate.she started to think of him,and the tears just rolled out of her eyes .the car stopped and she wipped her tears as she saw where she was.the building was HUGE and was centered in downtown paris.damn did her father now how to pick .she walked in the building it was beautiful and went to reception to ask for her fathers floor and she was on her way. she cried all night and cursed herself for it.

The next morning she woke up and there was her father,asking so many questions but he looked happy to have her there.she called her mother and told her that she just couldnt be there anymore and suprisingly her mother understood.she also called serena her BEST friend,serena was very shocked .blair told her everything that had happened she understood but also said she was going over there.

Paris was beautiful,she decided that she was BLAIR WALDROF and that this wasnt going to keep her down.

* * *

_NEXT ON "ALL OVER AGAIN"_

_-Serena in Paris  
_

_-Blair's new partying _

_-a lovers pain_

_STAY TUNED!_


	2. New School,Old Hearts

CH.2

two days later...

blair and harold were sitting in the kitchen when harold brought up the subject of blair starting school, since she really had no intention of going back to newyork any time soon.

"so what its only 4 weeks of school left.i dont see the need of starting a new school right now" blair was geting a little frustrated considering there was very little school time left and her father wanted to put her in school .

"blair you have to go to school,you cant just stay in the apartment "

"but..."

"no buts, your starting monday,i have already in rolled you,the school is called EDE"

"ugh!" blair was not liking this.harold started walking away to throw something in the garbage but something in there caught his attention.

"blair whats this?" he held out a cell phone

"my cell phone" like it was a piece of gum.harold just shok his head and went to put it on the table ,then went to the room

.blair just looked at the phone then cleaned it and when she opened it she felt as though she was going to cry because she was looking at her wallpaper which was her and nate together .her eyes started to get watery when roman entered(harolds lover).

"Harold please tell me you showed blair her new uniform" he said as blair cleared her eyes before she understood what he said,

blair looked at roman with an ohhh noo look.just then harold walked in with a gorgeous dress. it was a navy blue dress with a c neck , the bottom square ruffles and was about 2 inches above her knee.

" i love it!" giving her first smile since she everything had happened and she realized this looked down and enjoyed smiling again.

**IN NEWYORK**

Nate wondered the streets ,he looked like he hasnt sleep in days ,his hair all messed up and his eyes red as though he had been crying.  
nate wondered into a building but not just any building it was blairs.he took the elevator,he had called her everyday and yet no reply.  
he tried calling serena but she just hung up on him and whenever he called the house dorota would say she wasnt home,  
so he decided to see for himself. the evevator ride seemed like an eternty. when he finally reached the floor dorota told him that blair wasnt there.

"dorota please ,i know shes here"

"im sorry mr.nate miss. blair is not here"

"Blair!!" nate screamed .

"Nate"elenor walked in,dorota was excused and left

"sorry,elenor ,i just really need to talk to blair" he looked desperate.

"shes not here nate, and when i say not here i mean not in the country"

"WHAT?" nate felt anger rise up

"now,i imagine you have something to do with her depature considering your her boyfriend and didnt know that she was gone and since that is probably true ,

please leave my house."nate looked at her bewildered and left.

"she left" that all nate pronounced.he realized how much he loved after she had left and now he had lost it all for a freshmen who was not worth it.

* * *

Before blair realized it was monday.she took a shower and she started thinking about her old school,friends,  
home and nate she felt like she wanted to cry .she got ready quickly putting on her new unifrom,she had curled her hair and looked stunning.when the phone rang

"Hello?"

"B,its me "

"Hey,whats up?"

"what r u doing right now?" serena seemed a little too happy

"getting ready for school"

"school?Ugh,so what are u doing after school?"

"i dont know,WHY?" blair was getting very suspicious

"im in the airport about to board the plane to paris!!"

"OMG!AHHH! ICANT BELIEVE IT!!When does your plane arrive?"truly happy that her bestfriends is coming

"at 5pm"

"OMG I CANT WAIT"

"I KNOW"

the harold called blair to leave

"ahh,i got to go ,see you Soon!"

"Bye B

"Bye S"

and blair noticed she was smiling again and she couldnt stop.

* * *

she got out of the limo , and was surprised by what she saw.the school was big and surrounded with trees .it seemed very peaceful that is until she noticed  
all the looks on her.but she was blair waldrof and was used to it.as she passed she heard various whispers and it was a coed  
school so alot of guys were staring which started to be uncofterable and headed straight to the building when a girl came in her path and put out her hand .

"hi ,im vanessa" the tall brunnette said ,anybody could tell that she was the "it" girl at the school

"hi,im blair" she said and shoke her hand.

"so your new here right?"

"yeah"blair said trying not to make the conversation longer;she had hoped that she would go through school unoticed but  
it looked like that wasnt going to be happening. just then the bell rang and blair tried to get away but the girl kept asking questions.

"so where you from?"

"Manhattan"

"ohh cool"

"so why did..." there were heading right past the main office  
"excuse me i have to talk to the head mistress"

"ohh okay" so the girl turned out to be nice but had tooo many questions.

and blair entered the office where there hanged many pictures of all the tops of the classes.the secretary told her to take a seat and she did when  
an extremely hot guy entered the room it looked like he was introuble.

"prendre un siège Eric"

"ok" he said with a smile and he turned around and saw blair sitting and looked at her for a while before giving her a huge grin.he had messy black hair  
and had blue green eyes and looked very dangerous.and he sat right next to blair

"bonjour" he said to blair,whos face was turned the other way but immediately turned to see him

"hi" she said

"so your american?" he said in english with a very sexy accent

"yeah" blair was starting to get a little nervous as he started leaning in and she could feel his soft breath but absoulty did not compare to nates soft,velvet one.

right then the head mistress walked out of her office .

"blair waldrof" the headmistress said and blair stood up and said bye to him and he just layed back in his chair and watched her go.

* * *

**meanwhile in new york.**

nate was walking into school and he walked up to chuck,his bestfriend.

"what the hells up with you,you look like crap"

"i know,blair and i broke up"

"ohh"he had never seen nate that fucked up.

just then the every ones phone went off .it was gossip girl  
with a gorgeous picture of blair entering a school with a short uniform.

_hello uppereastsiders ,gossip girl here_

_spotted : B entering a french school? _

_S entering the airport,N walking the streets around blair house. Why did she leave?and what happened between B and N?_

_xoxo ,you know you love me_

_gossip girl._

Just then nate was stunned ,of course she was in france. she was with her dad but then why was she entering a school?  
no,it cant be.and he looked at the picture and his heart just ached .

* * *

_Stay Tuned._

_On The Next Chapter of all Over again_

_-B & S Reunited_

_-A new kind of partying_

_-jelously arrises_

_-B&N?_

* * *

_Songs that inspired this chapter;_

_-Remembering Sunday by All Time Low_

_-Stop and Stare by One Republic_

_-Good Vibration by Gym Class Heroes_

_-World Spins Madly on by the Weepies_

_a little teaser trailer vid about this fic to watch go_

_to / unforgetablelook on youtube_


	3. Meetings

"**Chapter 3-Old Meetings"**

"SERENA!!" she ran to hug her best friend

"BLAIR!!" they were jumping up and down with joy. they walked out the airport hanging onto each other as if they haven't seen each other in years, but to them it had felt like years. After they left Serena's bags at Blair's house, they left for shopping. They were at a very fancy yet young store when Blair showed Serena a black short backless dress that was hot yet conservative which was so Blair.

"What do you think?" Blair showed Serena the dress and gave Blair a look like a mother would give her daughter if they showed her that dress.

"Well it's kinda short"

"It only looks like that, but im short, see" she held it up to her but it wasn't long at all.

"Im gonna try it on, and in the meanwhile maybe you can tune in the less old version of Serena Vanderwoodsen" while Blair was in the changing room Serena continued looking at clothes when an extremely hot guy entered he was with his sister by the looks of it. He saw Serena and gave her a grin. His sister left him and he made his way to her.

"Hi" he said when Blair's came from the dressing room with the amazing dress.

"See S" both of them turned to se her, Serena looked happy.

"WOW!" both of them said

"Ya think?" Blair said turning around in a circle, she hadn't realized the boy next to Serena.  
"Eric?" she said giving him a flirtatious smile

"Blair" he said still stunned at how she looked.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah, he goes to my new school"

"Ohhh"Serena said feeling a little shocked by the way Blair was acting

"Yeah" he said slowly getting out of the trance.

Just then Serena's phone rang and her face went blank when she saw who was calling.

"Who is it S?" Blair had noticed Serena's reaction

"Nobody" she said that way too fast and nervous before she turned off her cell phone and gave them a fake smile.

"So Blair there's a party tonight, interested?" she said giving her a dangerous smile.

"Definitely"

* * *

"B, are you ready?" Serena asked as she walked into Blair's room to see her best friend wearing a dark blue jeans and a ruby red halter shirt that really made her look like the old Blair. Serena was wearing Light blue jeans and a pink shirt that really made her look like the bad-girl-gone-good Serena that she was now.

"Yeah, lets go" she said with a sad smile

"You okay B?"

"Im fine"

The ride to the party was very quiet, Serena could see that something was wrong with Blair, she just looked out of the cab window looking at the city that passed by her. Blair was not happy with the way her life was going, im mean sure she would have a smile on but she knew Blair too well to know when her smiles were a cover up or the real thing.

The Car made a stop and they got out and saw a huge mansion, filled with people outside and inside. The house looked modern with a touch of vintage, a style that Blair loved. They walked in and of course girls were envying them and guys admiring. Serena spotted the bar and pointed to Blair with an evil smile and Blair smile too and they went to sit at the bar. The girls somehow started getting a little past drinks and were playing a game where they would say something they have never done and if the other did it she had to drink. When someone put their hand on Blair back, she turned around to see Eric.

"Hello"

"Hi"

They said to each other ignoring Serena.

"HI" Serena said trying to get those two to stop looking at each other.

"Hi, Serena" he said.

"So Blair do you want to dance?"

"Sure" giving him the you-know-you-want-me look.

Serena decided that enough was enough; her best friend was wasted and these guys kept coming up hitting on her but she just wanted to find Blair and leave but she couldn't find her

A few minutes before:

"Let's go outside"

"Okay" she wanted to forget and maybe this was the way to forget Nathaniel Archibald.

They started walking in quiet and then he sat down, she looked around and saw where he was sitting, it was a pond and there was a bridge were he now sat. She tried to sit down but almost fell. She was wasted and so was he. He looked at her with his brown dark eyes and messy hair and said "what brought you here Blair Waldrof. She just looked into his eyes and answered with the simplest of answers "Life" and with that he leaned in and kissed her.

* * *

NEXT ON ALL OVER AGAIN;

-Serena returns to New York with whom?

-St.Judes/Constance vs. EDE

Songs That Inspired This Chapter:

_-Nicest Thing by Kate Nash_

_-__From Where I Am Standing by Schuyler Fisk_

_-Let go by Frou Frou_

_-Sober By Kelly Clarkson_

* * *

_Notes by Author;_

_I know this chapter is kinda short but I'm sure the next one will make up for that_

_Don't worry n/b fans your part is coming soon. (Possibly Next)_

_;)_


	4. Away From The Sun

**Away From The Sun**

He's so different from Nate, but he was so kind and most importantly he was with her unlike Nate who she would see once every two weeks.  
She didn't understand why if she was with him why did her heart ache for the one who caused it pain. Time passed; school ended with Blair claiming Queen B, Summer Came and left with Serena and Eric, school started and her routine began again or so she thought.

"Hey B, did you hear the news?" Vanessa ,her very close friend asked

"News, what news?" it was times like this when Blair actually missed gossip girl, yeah right!

"That were going to New York!!" Blair's face went blank.

"Wh-hat?"

"Yeah, well the lacrosse team and planning committee are going to New York, the lacrosse team is going to be playing against other schools for a tournament and were going to be planning a couple of charity events .Can you believe it, ohh and the best part is that our temporary school is going to be Constance and for the boys St.Judes,  
which I hear is practically joined together!!" Blair couldn't handle this she got up from her seat and ran to the bathroom.  
She hadn't noticed someone was behind her until she turned around and was in a hug.

"Hey are you okay, I saw you run. What happened?"

"New York"

"What?"

"I'm going to new York" he hugged her tighter knowing what was terrifying her.

"It's okay, Im going too"

She looked up and found his dark brown eyes and she pressed her lips to him desperate to find an escape.

* * *

"_Nate is that you?" the rain poured and they were in the middle of a park. She couldn't tell if that was him or not._

"_Nate?" she got closer and he looked up and their eyes met._

"_Come back to me Blair" his voice so cracking_

"_You hurt me" words barely audiable._

"_I still love you" and he faded away and she was alone calling his name._

She felt someone tugging at her and woke up screaming

"Come back!"

She looked up and saw father.

"Blair are you okay?"

"Bad dream?"

"Yeah it was just a dream right?" she looked up at her dad like a little girl.

"Yes, it was just a dream"

The plane ride had been so long although with Vanessa and Eric it distracted her from where her destination was. They arrived in New York at 11 in the night perfect timing for avoiding. Her mother was gone so while the other went to the palace she went home. Vanessa and Eric went to the hotel and she was grateful ,at first they wanted to go with her but she made up an excuse, they were great but she wanted to be alone. She got in the taxi and started passing central park, her old school and the streets she grew up in. she looked around amazed she hadn't noticed how much she really missed this place until she was there again. Her building looked different, she couldn't really put her finger on it but something changed but maybe it was her who changed. The doorman greeted her and she walked to the elevator with her luggage and went home. When she entered her home she started smiling it was such a great feeling, she even hugged Dorota, she was happy as weird as that sounds she was happy. She went to her room ,fell in her bed and slept.

* * *

It was about 7:30 and the school was already full outside ,you know to do the normal gossiping and wait for the French school which was supposedly coming to stay at their school .when everybody's phone went off.

_Wake up, uppereastsiders_

_Boy do I have news for you._

_Spotted: B catching a cab from the airport. Could it be that our very own Queen B is back? And what does little J and N think about this? _

_I can't wait to see what B has in stored for us._

_Xoxo, Gossip girl_

Blair went to the palace to get her lazy boyfriend up and surprise Serena. She was walking into the palace when someone called her name from behind. She turned around and sees the infamous chuck bass.

"Well, I never thought id see you again" he said leaning in

"Well you thought wrong!" she said and walked away to the elevator when someone called chucks name and she stood frozen in her steps, it was the voice that sweet velvet voice that made her heart jump. It was his voice, Nathanial Archibald's voice. The elevator door opened and she stepped in pressing the close button and kept her head down she was scared to see him, but somehow after everything she felt happy?

* * *

_**Next On All Over Again**_

_**-First Day Back**_

_**-Reintroductions**_

_**- Jealously Arises**_

_NOTES;_

_Next chapter will probably be up in 1 ½ days but remember Reviews/Feedback is _

_Maritza_


	5. Everywhere

She reached Eric and Vanessa's floor she decided to go with Vanessa first

Chapter 5-Everywhere

Written By Maritza

When she reached Eric and Vanessa's floor, she decided to go to Vanessa first. Vanessa was so happy to see her that it made her smile; she was so hipper to start this new school, she especially loved the uniform. When they left the room she went to knock on Eric's door and when she walked in all she could do was laugh and smile he looked so cute in his uniform but he hated the uniform so they playfully argued if it looked good or not. Blair really thought it fit him well it made his dark eyes standout and his gorgeous messy hair looked just perfect. She went to knock on Serena's door but nobody answered so they went walking to school without her.

Chuck failed to mention to Nate his encounter with Blair after all he did to her he was protecting her. To the surprise of many Blair was one of the only person in world he considered a part of his family and he wasn't going to tell Nate, besides he would figure it out fast enough.

Blair had been dreading this moment for so long but she could no longer avoid it anymore. Eric had his hand around Blair's waist and she was hugging him back, Vanessa was just walking along next to them. They were almost at the entrance of the school and already people were whispering and others just gossiping. Eric and Vanessa realized that Blair was far from the loner at that school. To show his support Eric's grip tightened a bit and so did she to his. She looked up at him and gave him a little smile and in return he kissed her forehead. Vanessa too smiled at her; they were walking up the stairs when she spotted Jenny Humphrey and her old group of friends they just looked at her in awe. Vanessa and Blair walked into Constance and Eric to St.Judes they had to be given their classes and a lecture.

Nate had been talking about the possibility that gossip girl was wrong about Blair being back and hoping that she was right and that she was back when they reached the school. Almost all the students were talking and yelling he didn't understand what was happening until they stepped outside and jenny Humphrey came up to him asking if he saw her.  
"Did you see her?" jenny looked sacred and jealous

"See who?" he had a little hope but really doubted it was the person he was talking about

"Blair!!" he could tell that she wasn't at all excited about Blair coming back but once he heard her name his heart did a huge jump.

"Where is she?" he said practically screaming at jenny

"I don't know she walked inside" that's all Nate needed. He ran inside the building of Constance .people around had a pretty good idea why he was hiding but he really didn't care. All he cared about was that Blair was back. He ran inside the building and right as he did a door opened and their she was Blair Waldrof.

Authors Note;

I know this is very short and I haven't updated this story in a while but I haven't had an big ideas for this story so sorry but hopefully I will soon.


End file.
